De Fuego y Acero
by MigLi-san
Summary: Roy y Edward compartían un sentimiento intenso e inquebrantable como las llamas y el metal. Ambos se deseaban, pero eran solo fantasías, hasta que se dió aquel imprevisto viaje a Alemania. Juntos se enseñaron que el amor era fuerte como el acero y cálido como el fuego, por eso ellos con características tan parecidas a aquel sentimiento, estaban destinados a reunirse.


**DISCLAIMER:** Fullmetal Achemist obviamente no es de mi autoría, si este deseo insano de volverla Yaoi.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** LEMON, YAOI, RELACIÓN CHICOXCHICO, si te desagrada o querés conservar tu virginidad lectora, no lo leas. Estas bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten!

* * *

No era buena idea, alejarse de su hermano, acercarse a ese humano, ¡alejarse de su principal misión! Quería una maldita piedra filosofal, y en Alemania no habían indicios de siquiera una pista. Era lo que tocaba por ser un perro adiestrado para la milicia, donde la Alquimia era un arma usada por brutos. Suspiró, por suerte se podía decir que eran de esos bonitos días cálidos en donde la brisa templaba todo, haciendo ondear la capa, refrescando el metal de sus extremidades, aunque los nativos comentaban que en la noche se sentía el verdadero frío del invierno. A su lado, la sombra de lo que a veces se obligaba a considerar un "superior", brindaba la frescura extra para no poner excusas por el clima. Un motivo menos para usar a la hora de irse. Si la alquimia fuese magia, en una palmada ya cumpliría sus aspiraciones e ignoraría la milicia. Luego, como ser pensante que era, que contemplaba todas las posibilidades y adversidades, llego a la conclusión de que la milicia le daba -valga la conveniencia- las armas necesarias para movilizarse hacia su objetivo, para vivir como debía a pesar de ser esta su propia jaula. Miró su sombra personal, elegante, estoica y autoritaria, con la impronta de un Don Juan que pisaba sobre la tierra como nadie más, dejando la huella de quién innegablemente era atractivo. Oh si, sería difícil, actuar de vez en cuando en una oficina no es nada, en cambio un viaje de una semana lo es todo, un fallo y todo se iba al diablo. Y el diablo al parecer a él lo amaba, así que prefería ser el doble de precavido que siempre. Las distancias claras, allá el morocho y su polaridad opuesta, él a base de voluntad dejaría averiada la ley natural que lo atraía hacia aquel dichoso capitán. Mustang lo tenía todo: El puesto superior, la belleza, y una personalidad que lo atraía más que la gravedad, aunque sin duda su arma era mucho más que fuerte para vencer todas esas tentaciones: Edward tenía la terquedad de mil toros embravecidos.

—Llegamos, Acero.

"Acero", de acero tendría que ser su fuerza de voluntad durante siete días si no quería rozar la perdición con la punta de los dedos. Miró la fachada, el perfecto hotel para hacer travesuras, o dormir y olvidarse del mundo, el punto es que era bonito, y tantas horas de viaje comenzaban a representarse en forma de "quiero una ducha".

—¡Siento que voy a llorar de alegría!— Se apresuró a decir una vez entrando al alojamiento para luego correr por todo el lobby. Extendió los brazos, y cuál pájaro pasado a celda más grande, se permitió un desfile de plumas por todo el nuevo territorio. Su trenza danzaba dándole algún que otro golpe en saltos especialmente bruscos, y la capa característica ondeaba acentuando sus gráciles danzas sacadas de la nada misma. Era un niño, a veces en su fuero interno se lo recordaba, por todos aquellos errores que solo uno haría, por esos pensamientos inmaduros correspondientes a tal etapa, por no pensar en él después, no medir las acciones, las consecuencias. Aprender a golpes. Cerró los ojos, solo en algunos momentos, para no flaquear frente a Al, se permitía ser él mismo. La melancolía se le agolpaba, y aunque ya se había hecho una extensión de sí mismo como el automail con la que lidiaba perfectamente, siempre se sentenciaba: Dont forget, 3 Oct.

—Vamos, vamos.— Apuró Roy, obteniendo la deliciosa vista de el verdadero concepto de Acero. Moldeable, pero inquebrantable. En definitiva, era un elemento que no perdía la esencia aunque se derritiera en fuego. A veces el coronel quería ser un poco de ese material, dejar las y vivas llamas pasionales de la ira, la ansiedad, para pasar a la quietud y fuerza de su compañero. Otras simplemente, le hubiese gustado quemarlo, amoldarlo a su cuerpo y fundirlo, nunca más despegarlo, hacer de su pertenencia el fulgor de esos ojos dorados.

Subieron a la habitación, bella y pulcra, como lo que se esperaría del dineral invertido en todo aquel hospedaje.

—¡El baño es mío primero!— Canturreó Ed, con la inocencia en flor, con ese voltaje de alegría contagiosa que Mustang tanto atesoraba en secreto. Este solo asintió, lo vio irse, como cuando sin motivo se retiraba apresurado de su oficina. Se sentó en la cama, todo era tan surrealista...si hace solo unos días le hubiesen dicho que compartiría habitación con quién gustaba hace un año, no se lo hubiese creído ni por todas las ascensión militares del mundo. Aún así, no había mucho más que destacar, el estaba hecho para proteger, para imponer su deseo de avanzar y cuidar de un nuevo régimen de paz, compartir una habitación solo implicaba eso para dos personas que no planeaban demostrar nada, que tenían objetivos diferentes y que probablemente evitarían todo contacto. A veces, creyéndose atrapado por las ilusiones y su típica ansiedad, llegaba a creer cierto brillo en los ojos de aquel chico cuando lo miraban, pero podría ser parte de una ilusión, o su confianza en sí mismo respecto a su propia imagen. Vamos, Roy se sabía guapo, y parte de esa seguridad casi engreída -con motivo- era parte de su encanto. Un hombre seguro siempre captaría al menos una mirada. Aunque en los hombres no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Hombres, Edward era uno, pero también era una excepción. Solo él, solo el acero era aceptado en sus pretensiones, en las elecciones. Ya había señalado con el dedo al chico rubio, un día cualquiera, cuando logró notar que la belleza es innegable, y que se había presentado justo en una rubia cabellera de ángel. Los hilos de oro brillando por el sol filtrado de la ventana de su oficina, simplemente lo cautivaron y entonces, decidió no escapar. Siempre se podía admirar en secreto, siempre podría llamar a aquel alquimista con alguna excusa de nueva misión y reportes sin sentido, gajes beneficiosos de la profesión. Porque Edward parecía hecho para ser mirado, era el sol, atraía y encandilaba, de repente uno se hallaba sin poder despegar la vista, como si fuera algo sumamente necesario mantenerla. Porque no solo él hundía sus pozos negros en todo lo que podía de ese chico, muchos más le robaban el pasatiempo, algunos más lascivos, otros con cariño, casi hasta cariño, sobreprotectores, admirando ¿y él, como miraba? Con amor.

Locamente enamorado, sus llamas le consumían el corazón, el humo de este nublaba su razón, y varias veces debía contenerse de embriagarse en esa sensación casi desconocida, prohibida y casi pura. Pero así como su fuego podía ser eso, también era deseo, que mejor que poseer, que mejor que saberse con la calma de marcar lo que se quiere para nunca perderlo. A veces fantaseaba desde su silla de poderío, alguna que otra escena de despacho, prohibida y picante, subida a tonos inimaginables hasta para la persona más sexual. Roy se encargaba de alcanzar el nirvana con su pequeño en cada imagen que recreaba, haciéndose una idea de su cuerpo, de esa peculiar voz gimiendo, incluso diciendo su nombre con la naturalidad de un amante. Aunque todo eso no importaba si al menos solo escuchaba su nombre con familiaridad, al menos.

—Ahora si, ya es tuya.— Guiñó un ojo, para luego ocultar una mueca de molestia casi imperceptible. —Rayos, hace un frío insufrible...

—Supongo que de algo me sirve ser el alquimista de la llama.- Respondió preguntandose que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel rubio. Siempre era así, las charlas de oficina nunca propiciaban un ambiente para conocer las complejidades de aquel "pequeño". A veces conservaba la edad que portaba, otras tantas parecía un adulto capaz de cargar con el peso del mismísimo mundo. Y en expresar su sentir o si quiera comentar algo sobre su persona, era tan reservado como un adulto y tan caprichoso y terco como un niñito. Al fin de cuentas, todo lo que creía saber sobre Acero solo eran meras conjeturas.

—Vaya que si, hacía un hermoso clima por la mañana, ahora con esta nieve que parece traspasar las paredes se me congela el automail. Tsk, ¿no podrían haber elegido a otra persona mas adecuada para acompañarte?

—¿"Adecuada"?

—Adecuada, ¿es que no oyes?

—Pareces muy molesto.

—Te estoy diciendo que el auto-

—Ya, ya— Cortó el Coronel. Sabía perfectamente que había algo mas tras la molestia del rubio. Y solo por estar pensando en trivialidades que nunca iba a descubrir, no se había percatado de la desfachatez de su acompañante de cuarto: Semi-desnudo ¿Es que la tentación se iba a intensificar por un descuido? —Si eres tonto y no te abrigas, es lógico que se te congele hasta el pensamiento, Acero.

—¿Ah?, recien salto de ducharme, tonto Coronel.

—Soy tu superior.

—¡Ya, ya! Las prendas conservan el calor del cuerpo, por lo que un objeto inerte como el acero de mi brazo no va a entrar en calor por una prenda, así que el frío de todas formas se mantendrá hasta mis terminaciones nerviosas, coronel tonto...

—A ver, déjame ayudarte...— Sugirió mientras se acercaba como si Edward fuese una especie de cachorro, y es que por sus gestos, el rubio parecía escurridizo y esquivo como un animal indefenso, o una fiera salvaje, eso aún no lo decidía. —Mira, puedo usar mis manos para calentar al acero, y entonces nos encargamos de cerrar bien la puerta y las ventanas.

—¿Ca-calentar el acero?

—No tengas miedo, no duele.

—Pero, es la primera vez que...

—También la mía, pero seré gentil.

—¿¡Gentil!?

—¿Que tanto problema, Acero?, estamos solos, nadie va a sospechar nada extraño.

—¿S-s...solos? ¡Tonto Mustang!

—¡Que soy tu superior!, acercate o tendré que obligarte.

—¡Oye! Bastante tengo con ser el perro de la milicia como para que tu...tu...

—¿"Tu"?

—Espera...— Elric comenzó a recapitular...¿no hablaban de su brazo?, entonces todo estaba centrado en eso, si, definitivamente ser consciente de su propia desnudez, el estar a solas con el Coronel y el dolor en sus extremidades no le dejaban pensar con claridad. A veces sentía que necesitaba que existiese un libro sobre como tratar con las personas y estudiarlo unas cien veces como mínimo para al menos implementar lo básico. Los nervios le ganaban, esa habitación era tan distante de una fría oficina que todo recoveco le parecía hostil, era como un ambiente para la caza a la que no debía ceder. Pero es que ese hombre alteraba muchos de sus sentidos, por no decir que casi todos, la vista siempre resultaba el primer impacto, es que le parecía un hombre tan bello que a veces no sabía como le podía mantener la mirada con tanta naturalidad. Mientras meditaba todo el malentendido, notó a su superior quitarse el saco de su uniforme y dejarlo tendido como a un simple trapo sobre la cama, luego, con unas fuertes manos, iba deshaciendo los botones de la camisa con una lentitud casi tortuosa. De a poco la blanca piel como la nieve en el paisaje de aquella noche, iba resplandeciendo en una dulce invitación a ser marcada, era un precioso lienzo blanco listo para ser pintado en varias tonalidades de rojo.

De repente todo era demasiado surrealista, dos personas semi-desnudas en la misma habitación, era más de lo que podía soportar, aunque la excusa de que ambos fueran hombres dejaba los límites un poco mas claros, o eso creía. Poco a poco se fue acercando, como quien ya no teme resignarse, después de todo, ese brazo realmente le dolía, y si no hacía algo, la pierna también comenzaría a ir por el mismo camino. Podría haber tomado otra ducha, esta vez hirviendo, pero ya el ofrecimiento estaba hecho, la tentación de la cercanía había iniciado y una llama directa siempre le ganaría al agua caliente en cuestión de tiempo y efectividad. Al final no sabía si todo era una mera excusa para sentir que por una vez en esos años de contención, Edward distaba de ser un subordinado de trato indiferente.

—Bien, ahora que comprendí todo, aquí tienes.— Extendió su brazo, con cierto sonrojo y cara de molestia, para luego observar hacia otro lado. Lo siguiente que sintió fue enfado, después de todo no iba a poder sentir el contacto directo con la piel de ese hombre, y esa fue una de las pocas veces que se sintió algo acomplejado con su automail. Porque no solo le recordaba la paga de su pecado, si no que encima de ser un hombre, era uno incompleto...un niño de a piezas que luchaba contra casi lo imposible.

—Tu rostro es evidente.— Sintió decir en un susurro mientras el sonido de las manos sobre el metal le indicaban lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Luego, recordó que Roy estaba usando sus guantes para el círculo de transmutación, por lo que no iba a tener oportunidad de contacto ni siquiera con un brazo falso. —¿Es solo el brazo lo que te aqueja?

—Te aseguro que en este momento, sí, todo se centra en mi brazo.— Suspiró, resignado, molesto, impotente. Lo que quería estaba al lado, parte de su deseo egoísta se sentaba a su lado hablándole.

—Mmm, no entiendo muy bien.— Escuchó decir interesado.

—¿No notas lo evidente?, estás tocando un brazo artificial, eres algo lento.

"Y no sé como me gustas así", pensó.

—Tiene su encanto.— Sonrió el morocho, quien se concentraba en entender al rubio, realizar su alquimia conteniendo el fuego pero brindando calor y todo eso sin mirar de mas al rubio.

—Para Winry, tal vez.

—¿Y eso no está bien?, digo, parecen cercanos.

—Es como familia.— Confesó con un ligero sonrojo, le avergonzaba que confundieran las cosas con su querida amiga.

—Ya veo, entonces a alguien mas le gustará.

—Tengo miles de cicatrices, mira, ¡ayer me hice una nueva!

—¿Donde?— Y observó detenidamente todo el cuerpo de Ed, después de todo parecía haber obtenido el permiso necesario. Por primera vez se situaba en una charla "amena" con el famoso joven Alquimista, por lo que a veces no sabía cómo proceder, ¿como hacer que aquel chico no deje de hablar?

—Aquí, en el estómago, ¿la notas?— Su superior ladeo la cabeza y lentamente acercó la mano hacia su estómago, comenzó a palpar la zona, como buscando inocentemente el objeto de conversación, imaginando que no tenía los malditos guantes puestos. Edward solo podía contraer la zona y rogar porque sus ansias no se notaran.

—¿Esta?— Clavó el dedo y comenzó a moverlo en círculos como un niño molesto queriendo llamar la atención, lo que causó para su buena sorpresa un par de risas en Elric. Tal parecía que tenía cosquillas, así que se aprovechó de eso para ver una de esas sonrisas inocentes que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de arrebatarle por cuenta propia.

—Ya...ya basta— Rogó al borde de quedarse sin aire por la risa, luego volvió a escuchar las manos posándose sobre el metal.

—Yo también las tengo.— El pequeño (tal vez ya no tanto) alquimista lo observó divertido. —No, cosquillas no, me refiero a las cicatrices.

—¿Donde?— Y aprovechando las puntas del automail aún frías, le tocó el estómago a Roy, definitivamente ganando improperios y sobresaltos por parte del contrario, quien parecía haber sufrido un serio escalofrío. -¡Jajaja!, eso te ganas por hacerme cosquillas, y de paso sientes un poco lo que es intentar a veces tocarse con algo tan frío.

—¿Tocarse?— Preguntó el contrario con algo de suspicacia mientras volvía a lo suyo, pues parecía ser interrumpido cada cinco segundos ya sea por su propia culpa o por la del rubio.

—¡Me refiero a cuando tengo que vestirme, rascarme donde pica o yo que se! ¡Pervertido!

—Eh, ¿Cuando te tocas pasa lo mismo?

—¡Es obvio que lo hago con la otra mano!— De repente guardó silencio, eso era realmente embarazoso. —Tch, b-bueno, apúrate de una vez.

—Que difícil, considerando que tienes el automail con la mano derecha...— Se puso a analizar.

—¡No estamos para hablar de esas cosas, tonto!, ni que fueras a solucionarlo tú.— "Upps", pensó mientras se gritaba mil tonterías sobre lo estúpido que fue.

—Bueno, por lo visto se solucionar muchas cosas.— Respondió con mirada sombría.

—No serías Coronel si no lo hicieras.

—¿No sería Coronel si no solucionara tus problemas?

—Es d-distinto...Yo me rijo por la ley del Intercambio Equivalente, así que tendría que ayudarte con los tuyos.

—¿Así funcionas?, ¿Entonces como devolverás la ayuda que te estoy brindando ahora?

—¡Usurero!

—Pues te ahogas en tus palabras, Acero.

—Pues te lo devolveré, tu solo pide algo que sea justo, y se hace, ¿Feliz?

—Un poco.

—¿Eh?, juro que eres raro.

—Otro poco.— Se miraron, de repente el silencio que se formó entre ambos parecía ser semi-agradable, y semi era decir que la otra mitad del silencio se sentía sumamente cargado de ansiedad por parte de ambos. Roy, con el cuidado que se le profesa al mismísimo cristal, se encargó de sobre calentar el acero de su hombre, para luego tomarlo de la mano con un enorme cariño disfrazado y encargarse de esa zona también. Pensó por un momento sobre el automail, y todos aquellos problemas que significaba para Ed portarlo. El alquimista no era menos hermoso por llevar una extremidad diferente, aquel trozo de acero le dictaba lo fuerte que se había convertido, un pecado nacido del dolor y la pureza de amar con todo el alma a su madre y la voluntad para resistirlo le hacía pensar que quien tenía a su costado no era más que una de las personas más valientes que pudo conocer. -Llevas el oro y la plata, ¿sabes?

—¿El oro y la plata, es eso un acertijo?

—El automail, tu cabello...me refiero, a que eres muy enano todavía para preocuparte de los estético.

—¡¿A quién llamas enano, maldito Mustang?

Evitó reír de la reacción esperada por parte del rubio, para continuar hablando.

—Quién te llega a conocer de verdad, Edward, sabe que portas el Oro y la Plata, porque es como si te hubiesen forjado con bella alquimia...¿no crees que esas cicatrices a su vez te han hecho mas fuerte?

—Eres hombre, no lo entenderías, miras a un niño que violó un tabú, y eso da lástima, lo que sientes es solo eso.

—Para ser inteligente como dicen, estás diciendo cosas realmente idiotas.

—¿¡Ah!?

—Un adulto sabe lo que mira, y como lo mira.— Sus ojos se entrecerraron, como negros pozos que lo abducían al mas temible de los encantos, allí debajo yacía el tentador infierno con miles de llamas que lo quemarían en inmenso placer. Y quizo huir, antes de que su reputación de inteligente se vea derrumbada por caer en falsas ilusiones. Por eso tomó medidas desesperadas, por eso tomó la mano de aquel hombre y lo tumbó boca abajo hacia la cama, ya no quería perderse en aquellos ojos, a horcajadas sobre él, pero sin apoyarse debido a su semi-desnudez, lo tomó de los hombros, con la sorpresa de no notar ningún tipo de objeción al respecto.

—Intercambio equivalente, le llaman. No has pedido nada, pero como siempre tienes rostro de viejo cansado, te daré un masaje.

—¿En esas condiciones? Parece un servicio extraño...

—¡Soy un hombre!

—¿Eso importa?

—¡Estoy hecho de a partes!

—Tampoco parece relevante.

—¡Tengo quince años!

—Eso ya se ve mas contundente, pero manejable.

—¡Y soy tu subordinado!

—Ah, cierto.— Río por lo bajo, mientras comenzaba a sentir las sorprendentemente habilidosas manos del joven descontracturando efectivamente sus omóplatos, de repente sentía que tocaba un pequeño pedazo de cielo. Pocas veces rozaba la verdadera calma, y era increíble como aquel pequeño podía alcanzarla a su persona con tanta facilidad. Fue así, como la última pieza a comprender era como su camisa fue quitada de un tirón demandante, fuerte y decidido, en el que por primera vez sintió el verdadero contacto de piel contra piel. Fue electrizante, una descargar de conmoción y jubilo que se extendía desde donde su espalda era tocada hacia la parte baja.

—Lo haces...realmente bien.— Añadió en un suspiro de satisfacción mientras hundía la cara en la almohada intentando reprimirse. La mano de edward se sentía sorprendentemente suave y cálida, mientras el aliento fresco le rozaba la oreja. Estaban repentinamente cerca, mas de lo que hubiese imaginado alguna vez. A veces, durante la sesión de masajes, divisaba de reojo que aquel "niño", tenía un cuerpo bastante bien formado para su edad y estatura, como los ojos brillando en dorado resplandecían como la exquisitez del arte mas costoso del mundo.

—Me las apaño...— Susurró tan débil, que por un momento dudó haber sido escuchado, la piel del Coronel era perfecta mira por donde se mire, y su cabello negro azabache parecía contrastar con las blancas sábanas de manera sublime, parecía tan suave y brilloso...de vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban, y se sentía desfallecer. Pronto, si no dejaba de mirar, tendía un problema entre sus piernas que ocultar.

—Sabes, los masajes me ponen extraño...

—¿Extraño?

—Supongo que depende de quien me los haga, o tal vez es el horario...

—¿De que rayos hablas?

—No puedo dejar de prestarle atención a tus manos.

—Bueno, para eso están ¿No?, ¿Acaso te hago cosquillas? ¿Me pasé con la fuerza?

De repente, como queriendo enfatizar y avergonzar al mismo tiempo, Roy se dió la vuelta quedando boca arriba entre las piernas de Ed, sin camisa y con una mirada profunda como lo mas hondo del océano. Ambos mantuvieron el intercambio visual, como si de una guerra se tratase. Entonces, con la tensión gestada hace una hora atrás, Mustang tomó de las caderas a su presa con fuerza y lo jaló hacia abajo, haciendo que se siente sobre el.

—Lo siento, lo unico que haces es esto.— Enfatizó subiendo las caderas hasta chocar su erección contra el trasero del rubio.

Elric se sobresaltó tanto que solo pudo disimular el diez porciento, después de todo nunca se imaginó en una situación como aquella.

—¿Ves como un automail no me detiene? Según veo tu edad tampoco, y que seas mi subordinado poco importa si tengo solo la mitad de mi uniforme puesto...parece que si me lo quitas del todo solo pasaré a ser solo Roy Mustang.

—Eso no quita que soy un hombre.

—Oh, ¿lo dices por esto de aquí?— Sonrió de forma lasciva, mientras que aprovechando la extraña sumisión del contrario, tomó el miembro erecto entre sus manos. No pudo evitar una leve sorpresa, pues se sentía un acosador sin esperanza, pero esa reacción por parte suya solo demostraba que ahí había algo intenso de por medio que los conectaba de alguna forma. —Parece que tu también reaccionaste.

—Tch, eso parece, "señor solo se decir lo evidente".— Se removió incómodo, el agarra del Coronel se hacía fuerte, provocándole un dulce dolor de espera y desesperación que si crecía, no iba a ser capaz de controlar.

Aunque...¿porque controlarlo? ¿No había querido eso desde hace mucho?, parece que sus complejos no impedían seducir al contrario, por mucho que fuera un hombre, por muchas cicatrices y valores agregados que tuviera su cuerpo. Todo parecía ser una atracción entre ambos que iba más allá de todo. Solo debía quitarle el uniforme a aquel hombre y eludir todas las barreras, antes de pensar en lo que estaba bien o mal, antes de que alguno de los dos caiga en la cobardía. Aunque lo sabia, si en algo ellos dos eran compatibles, era en que una vez tomada la decisión, nunca volvían atrás, porque solo saben ir hacia delante, porque volver a cero era de cobardes, la llama en sus corazones dictaba que no pensar y arriesgarse a veces era la mejor y única solución a la desesperación. Comprendió eso, comprendió que si bien no alcanzaría los sentimientos de aquel hombre, podría tener un trozo de su piel, una mirada arrasadora, unas manos cálidas que lo incineren en el doloroso placer del sexo por primera vez. Y eso sonaba aterradoramente tentador. Definitivamente lo quería, tenía hambre de conocimiento carnal, quería saciar su intriga, la sed de ese cuerpo, ser llenado por aquello que le faltaba de a momentos, esa soledad que lo desanimaba algunas veces. Respiró profundo, Roy también arriesgaba, de hecho demasiado, una posición militar, Edward podría chantajearlo para no ser mas un perro de la milicia, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Ambos tenían algo que perder.

¿Perder la razón y el corazón para dárselo a alguien mas estaba realmente mal?

Tal vez sí, tal vez solo arriesgar podría crear lindos recuerdos de haber logrado al menos una vez una mirada completamente para el y solo suya de Roy Mustang. Colocó las manos en el torso del cuerpo debajo suyo, al final no cerraron las ventanas, el acero había sido calentado en vano, vuelto a enfriar parecía no hacerle daño a su portador que estaba concentrado en otra cosa. El morocho pegó un pequeño respingo por el frío de aquel material.

—Lo siento.— Apartó las manos, aquello no funcionaría.

El Coronel negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos del contrario volviendolas a posar sobre su pecho para que continuara. Iba a por todo, ya nada importaba, habiendo llegado tan lejos el no sabia de derrotas sin sentido. Lo quería, quería su osadía, su timidez, y toda su esencia, la calidez de una mano, lo frío de la otra. Todo. Las manos comenzaron a moverse sobre él, Edward usaba las dos de igual forma por inercia, y realmente eso no molestaba, de repente se hacían escalofríos agradables. Cerró los ojos cuando la más cálida comenzaba a llegar a su pelvis, bajando la cremallera del pantalón.

El "pequeño" era conocido por su inquebrantable decisión, e iba a hacer alarde de su terquedad, de aquella virtud que a veces se volvía defecto. Quería disfrutar el momento como una persona normal, quería vivir sin que sus extremidades "diferentes" le hicieran sentir menos, le hicieran pensar que no merecía ciertos privilegios que los humanos se brindan. Quería sentir al coronel, en la lejanía de otro país, en un lugar donde no podían ser descubiertos por nadie mas. Quería sentir que al menos era sincero en algo para con su superior, a quien consideraba un ser muy preciado en su corazón. A pesar de su firme convicción, tragó saliva, el miembro palpitante del mayor no se podía describir como un tamaño "normal". A pesar de saber anatomía nunca había hecho un contacto tan de cerca con piel de partes tan íntimas. Pero un calor ahogó todo su cuerpo, quería más, quería ser suyo y que el morocho se entregara a él en igual medida, después de todo y con cierta tristeza, tal vez esa sería la primera y última chance.

—Esa mirada triste y lujuriosa, tan dorada y resplandeciente...si sigues haciéndola te quemaré aún más rápido.— Dijo con una voz profunda e intensa Mustang, que aún seguía viendo los movimientos de Edward con total atención. Empezó a mover las caderas, buscando más contacto, mostrando quien era el mayor experimentado y desinhibido de los dos. El placer que se estaba dando con la mano del rubio era mayor del que hubiese sentido alguna vez, en definitiva los sentimientos aportaban un plus hasta entonces desconocido por el. Era increíble como un crío le estaba enseñando un nuevo mundo de sensaciones dentro de lo que ya creía conocer. Tomó las manos del más bajo, y las colocó correctamente alrededor de su pene, subiendolas y bajandolas con ese contraste frio-calor que lo volvía loco.

—Esto que estamos haciendo...— Elric estaba al borde de la duda.

—Ya estamos perdidos.— La mirada penetrante del contrario le quitó las dudas que hubiese podido tener. Sus manos se fueron de aquella zona, permitiéndole ver un rostro de sorpresa y decepción del contrario que le pareció curiosamente graciosa. Luego lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo sentarse, para así poder rozar un miembro contra el otro en una fricción que había querido experimentar varias veces al pensar en él. Aunque no se consideraba tan atrevido como para verlo a los ojos, así que retuvo los jadeos y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del contrario, aprovechando para besarlo y succionarlo de vez en cuando, testificando la suavidad una piel blanca y hermosa que quizá nunca olvidaría.

—Esto es provocarme demasiado.— Susurró a medida que su pene se hinchaba y creCía más, simulando embestidas contra el rubio, de quien sentía su cabello caer sobre su hombro desnudo. Entonces, aumentó el ritmo, masturbandose contra el trasero de su acompañante. Su boca entreabierta jadeaba despacio y sin urgencia, en una lentitud dulce y tortuosa. Lo que sí se dispuso a priorizar fue alejar la cabeza de su acompañante, quería ver sus reacciones, tan lascivas e inocentes a la vez. Tenía la mirada de una joven intriga y una inocencia audaz que dificilmente se encontraba, parecía dispuesto a ser enseñado en las técnicas de placer que el tenía para ofrecerle. Y así sería, por todo el tiempo que se contuvo, por sus sentimientos silenciosos, se los iba a introducir a la fuerza.

—Tonto, quítate los guantes.— Escuchó decir en un reproche dulce y cálido, a medida que sentía una caricia en la cabeza, y como una mano jugaba con sus cabellos de una forma casi amorosa. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo el momento aún mas intimo procedió a quitarse los guantes, sus manos temblaron en ansias de sentir la piel del contrario a medida que eran liberadas, quería acariciarlo, quería hacer que lo recordaba, quería que se repita, no deseaba que esa alquimia mágica liberada entre los dos muriera ahí, ¿pero cómo hacerle comprender?

No pudo pensar mucho la solucion cuando sintió que el más joven se alejaba de el y se quitaba el resto de la poca ropa que lo vestía, lo vio completamente desnudo, con una osadía para quedar al descubierto pero una verguenza que no le permitía mantenerse calmado en ese estado vulnerable. Y era bello, pequeño pero de buen físico, estilizado y atrayente. Lo contempló un rato mas, avergonzandolo con su mirada intensa, ahí sentado de rodillas sobre las blancas sábanas.

—Tranquilo...— Susurró a su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y sentía por fin piel contra piel, sus pechos se rozaron en una caricia cargada de sensaciones, y sus manos acariciaron una espalda fuerte y delicada a la vez. —Te voy a cuidar.— Añadió con una dulzura oculto en lo mas profundo de sí que creía no tener.

Lo sintió asentir con la cabeza y poco a poco lo fue recostando boca arriba en la cama, no sin antes mover las sábanas para taparlos a ambos y así protegerse contra el frío.

—Pronto tendrás calor.— Aseguró aumentando el sonrojo del contrario, quien extendió los brazos y acercó el rostro en la clara intención de un beso

¿Tal vez besarse era muy íntimo?, recapacitó y se sintió una niñita tonta, con esa ingenuidad romántica que seguro el mayor no quería, se sintió comprometido, por lo que corrió el rostro negando la oportunidad aunque esta le brindara seguridad para avanzar. Se había olvidado de que era sexo, no un cariño correspondido. Pero para su sorpresa vio a Mustang con los ojos cerrados, acercándose y abrazandolo mas fuerte. Sus labios se rozaron en un beso cargado de devoción, él comandante lo estaba tratando con una delicadeza estremecedora. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando una mano cálida comenzó a acariciar su torso, todo iba dirigida a su ansiosa entrepierna. Comenzó a temblar, de placer, de intriga y de temor, era un cúmulo de sensaciones demasiado fuerte como para procesarlo como el solía hacer con las cosas cotidianas. El beso se rompió con suavidad, y los suaves labios del contrario le besaron la mejilla, la frente, el cuello, el pecho y bajó por su estómago, se sintió estallar de vergüenza al creer que lo siguiente sería sexo oral. Pero en una compleja desilusión y a su vez alivio, los labios fueron a cerrarse sobre su pezón, y a mordisquear, besar y succionar esa área de una forma un poco mas urgida. Un placer mas intenso lo recorrió, bombeando su intimidad, sintiendo un mundo nuevo y como se empapaba en un mundo adulto de la mano de quien amaba. Un sonido que no supo describir salió de su boca, con esa voz extraña y bella que tenía. Las manos del de ojos oscuros no se mantuvieron desocupadas, acariciando lo que podía de sus piernas y cerca de su pelvis, creando ansias y suspenso a medida que intercambiaba de pezón con su boca.

Todo era una dulce tortura para el rubio que no podía mantenerse quieto en su lugar.

—Tranquilo, es mucho que asimilar.— Se levantó un poco, dejando menos peso sobre el contrario, y entonces al igual que su valiente niño, procedió a quedar totalmente desnudo, Edward quería exprimir la experiencia completa, por lo que inclinado apoyándose sobre sus codos, procedió a ver toda la anatomía de su objeto de deseo. Eran unos brazos fuertes, unos músculos marcados y un miembro mas grande de lo que sintieron sus manos, pero por sobre todo pequeñas cicatrices decoraban al igual que en su propio cuerpo, el blanco lienzo de su piel. Y aún así se veía tan bien, tan maduro y hermoso, como un trozo inalcanzable de belleza.

—Realmente...me gusta.— No miró a los ojos, eso sería un poco mas difícil. A pesar de no ser observado al rostro, Mustang sonrió complacido, para luego abrir las piernas del contrario de forma sorpresiva y colarse entre ellas. Se acostó casi de lleno sobre el rubio, rozando sus miembros desnudos el uno contra el otro, ambos jadearon cuando el cosquilleo los abrumó placenteramente. Nunca había experimentado con un hombre y sin embargo se sentía como el cielo, contenerse para preservar la calma del de ojos como el sol era un tanto complicado, al final él era mas ansioso y egoísta que un niño. Procedió a rozarse con mas fuerza, sintiéndose abrazado por los brazos del alquimista de acero, el automail casi no lo tocaba, en cambio el otro brazo estaba tentado a rasguñarlo en ocasiones. La piel contra piel era un martirio, casi sintió que se vendrían los dos si no hacía una pequeña pausa. Volvió a besarlo, introdujo su lengua bruscamente mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de su amante, las ansias eran demasiadas, su pene empezaba a doler de tanto que deseaba a Edward.

—A-ah, Roy...— Gimió al fin el rubio retomando el roce de miembros, ya no podía más, quería todo. —Ya hazlo.

Inconsciente, desesperado y excitado Acero tomó ambas manos, una la entrelazó con sus dedos y la otra la colocó en su parte baja, precisamente en su trasero. Porque a pesar de toda la inexperiencia se figuraba una idea del procedimiento.

—Tan inteligente y sorprendente como siempre.— Pensó en voz alta el admirado Roy mientras miraba la vivaz mirada dorada, nublada a su vez por una excitación causada por él. Y no podía sentirse mas halagado y orgulloso de ese momento, en el morbo de corromper esa inocencia a medias, en el momento en que ambos disfrutarían rozar las nubes por un momento. El sexo nunca duraba lo suficiente, junto a Edward quería hacer durar ese momento lo más que se pudiese. Pero puso manos a la obra por su ya no tan "pequeño" subordinado, y un dedo entró con el cuidado que se le profesa al cristal. La queja silenciosa del contrario era inevitable, aún así avanzó, porque una confianza silenciosa los rodeó en ese cuarto lleno de jadeos, sabía que el contrario quería que siguiera, tenía consciencia de que aquel chico deseaba llegar hasta el final. Estaba todo claro: Edward lo deseaba tanto como él, incluso superando las expectativas el portador del automail parecía ser mas intenso y demandante de lo que creía. Pasaron unos minutos, en los que sintió una mano rodeando ambas hombrías y masturbandolas, él colaboro con su mano tambien, ejerciendo mas presión a medida que acostumbraba el ano del más chico. Un segundo y luego tercer dedo hicieron que el rubio gimiera sin control, ya era el momento, al fin dejaría de doler tanto placer junto. Acero haciendo mención a su apodo sabía resistir, y detenerse antes de venirse para que juntos en un acuerdo tácito llegaran juntos al tan ansiado climax.

—Despacio, por favor.— Una voz temblorosa le rozó el oído, era deliciosa, solo el momento previo a arrebatarle su virginidad era capaz de hacerle sentir que se correría. Se mordió el labio y entró más lento de lo que quisiera, en eso se detuvo, iba a esperar a que se acostumbrar. —Despacio pero no frenes, tonto.

—Pero...

—Hay dolores peores.— Confesó desde la habitación oscura de su propia historia. Mustang comprendió más de lo que hubiese querido, y aunque beneficioso que su escala de dolor soportable fuera mas amplia, se sintió apenado por haber logrado tal beneficio de soportar a base de un pesar aún mayor. Aún así siguio, despacio pero sin pausa logró penetrar hasta el final, lo mas profundo que pudo en su beneficio, lo estrecho de aquel alquimista se sentía demasiado abrasador y caliente. Empezó a salir, otra vez al mismo ritmo, y así con una paciencia que lo torturaba, el contrario empezó a moverse debajo, marcando un ritmo más rápido, mas necesitado, con una urgencia de sentirlo desgarrándole la carne que era casi una orden.

Al final, a pesar de querer tratarlo con el cuidado de una rosa, el pequeño era demasiado demandante. Se sintió abrazado, tirado hacia abajo, con todo el peso recargado en el de abajo, el rubio cabello suelto ocupaba la cama de forma caprichosa y haciendo ondas hermosas por sobre el blanco. Elric olía recién bañado, y a una mezcla de su propio perfume por tanta candente cercanía. El abrazo se hizo mas tierno y mas cercano, con sus pechos rozándose, con unos besos que le acariciaban el cuello y la oreja, de forma inexperta pero placentera,, lo embistió mas fuerte, mas rapido, si el subordinado quería ser roto de placer él no era quien para negarse. Comenzó a gemir como nunca lo había hecho, con una voz grave que ni el reconocía. El alquimista de Acero no pudo sentirse mas excitado al sentir es melodía de lleno en sus oídos. La sesión duró un poco mas antes de que ambos se corrieran de forma abrupta, con los espasmos del orgasmo recorriéndoles cada parte de su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, ya todo había terminado, habían caído en lo "incorrecto" y había que avanzar hacia algún camino.

—Y ahora qué, ¿no?— Preguntó el rubio mientras haciendo abuso de la situación seguía abrazando al contrario a medida que acariciaba su espalda desnuda. Miró la nuca del contrario y tambien acarició esta, con una dulzura que ni siquiera sabía que existía en el. Tal vez era demasiado, tal vez estaba exponiendo mucho de sí en aquel momento pero quería vivirlo a pleno, quería saber que hubo un momento en el que se sintió lleno de dicha con quien amaba.

—Es un buen planteo.— Comentó el mayor, que de mayor sintió que no tenía nada. Al final Edward parecía ser el más centrado y la vez salvaje de los dos.

—No me importa.— Declaró el contrario provocando sorpresa en la presa entre sus brazos. —Si te quitas el uniforme solo eres un hombre corriente y guapo. Así que...

—Así que...— No quería involucrarse en suposiciones arriesgadas. Era lo mismo de siempre, tantear el terreno casi en silencio. Esta vez dejaba que la osadía y valentía del menor se hiciera cargo de la situación, haciéndolo sentir un hombre estúpido.

—¿Vas a repetirme en todo?— El mayor río ante el reproche y con los codos a los costados del rostro del de abajo se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos. —E-en fin...siempre que te quites el uniforme por tu cuenta, yo podría...—

—¿Intentas conquistarme?— Comentó audaz y provocativo acariciando la cabeza del contrario. —Edward, por lo que veo ambos no queremos que se quede esto en una sola noche. Voy a tomar la responsabilidad, y me quitaré el traje para que podamos salir a pasear, o hacer algo distinto, compartir tiempo juntos...

—¿Como una pareja?— Se arriesgó, tragó saliva mas fuerte de lo que quiso, a punto de atragantarse y toser.

—Si me quieres, si, me gustaría.

—¿Si te quiero?— Preguntó ofendido.

—Claro, ¿no riges todo por el intercambio equivalente?, no puedo salir con quien no me quiere.

—Es más que eso, te amo.— Confesó rápido, directo al tema que lo carcomió durante tanto tiempo. —Bueno, por equivalencia deberías sentir lo mismo.

—Que impetuoso a tu superior.

—¡No tienes el uniforme, bastardo!

—Pero sigo siendo mas grande que tu, me debes respeto.— Replicó con fingida seriedad y comenzó a reír, una risa muy bonita a los ojos de Edward, quien se encogió y tiró de su acompañante hacia abajo para luego cubrirlos a ambos con la sábana hasta la cabeza. La falta de acción le había devuelto el frío invernal. El morocho lo abrazó contra su pecho poniéndose de costado frente a él para brindarle calor.

—¿Después de todo sigues con energía?— Lo estrechó en brazos como a lo mas preciado. —Bien, descansa, no quiero que mi novio secreto esté sin energía para cuando quiera hacerlo mío nuevamente.

—¡Tonto!— Exclamó el rubio sintiéndose adormecido por la calidez del Alquimista de la llama.

—Yo tambien te amo, Edward.— Susurró entre las sábanas con un un cariño inmenso que avergonzó demasiado al contrario como para responder. —Que descanses.

El rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos lleno de paz, después de todo se sentía satisfecho en más de un sentido. Sin pensarlo había logrado forjar el inicio de una bella historia sobre la unión de fuego y acero.

* * *

 **Autora:** _MigLi-san_

Es larguísimo, lo sé, pero no pude medir lo que escribía, y no supe dividirlo en dos capítulos, aún así espero no haya sido pesado de leer.

¿Que les pareció?

¿Revs?

Saludos!


End file.
